


Thirst For Something New

by oceaniclourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, hope you like blood drinking, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaniclourry/pseuds/oceaniclourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two filthy rich young men named Harry and Louis discover things about eachother they didn't see coming, and their lives are changed for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst For Something New

**Author's Note:**

> i'm blushing so hard I can't believe I wrote smut

The double doors opened to reveal a large elegant ballroom, complete with chandeliers, women with diamonds strung across their skin, men in dark suits like the one Louis adorned, and glass fixtures. Giant paintings loomed over the dancing space that were framed by scarlet curtains. Louis turned to the man who opened the bisonboard door, offering him a slight nod before entering the infamous Styles Manor. This was something the twenty-something inheritor of Tomlinson Brandy Associates hadn't expected to come his way; an invitation to the local millionaire's winter ball. Harry Styles threw one of these at the beginning of every December, inviting any and all inhabitants of the surrounding area with fancy titles to 'decorate' his grand ballroom. So sure, Louis was the type to be invited, but he had only recently acquired the title ownership of his family company. Someone had kept close tabs on his business to know who he was already.

Louis began to wind himself through swirling couples and circles of conversation, stepping out of the way of a brunette server carrying wine glasses. She paused, seeing him, “Would you care for a glass?” He eyed the platter of tasteful carmine wine. Then he remembered who he worked for; a rival alcohol company. Drinking your enemy's product was a bad way to start off.

"Thank you but I'll pass."

Carrying onwards, Louis admired the marble floors and band strumming violins and cellos. From somewhere else an enchanting piano was being played, but Louis could not see the source. This manor was always talked about but it was another thing entirely to see it in person for all of it's posh and perfect splendor. Something else lingered behind the main design of the house as well, Louis noticed, leaning against a white pillar close to the bar. A lot of the color theme seemed to be maroons and burgundys. Even the wine was centered in shadowy red flavors. Louis thought this gave the place a finishing touch; as if the Styles boy was suggesting something not-so-innocent.

When the surrounding chatter thrummed more than it had been, Louis turned to see what had changed. He didn't have to look far, someone was coming around the balcony hall. “Presenting your host, Harold Styles.” A voice introduced. Off from the banister stepped a tall youthful man, whom Louis recognized as the manor owner. The attendants all applauded and Louis joined them. It was hard not to; an appearance such as his called for appreciation upon viewing. His oak-brown locks curled around his ears and he had intimidatingly sharp eyes, the suit he dressed in clung to his figure better than any refined male model could pull off. A contented half-smirk stretched across Harold’s face, “Please, call me Harry. Harold just sounds awful from all the good friends I have in here.” There was a collection of forged laughter; each one pretending that they were whom the millionaire spoke of.

Louis quickly came to the realization that Harry was 'friends' with not one person in here. The ball-host descended down the stairs and returned hollow smiles at those closest, but not one was genuinely put forth. It was either common courtesy that he invited all of these noble-knowns, someone he was putting on a good act for, or some other unknown intention.

 

The ball continued into one of the best nights it had turned out to be in years, more lively than ever. Couples acquainted their dancings to each rhythm put forth by the paid orchestra, champagne after wine after brandy was downed by attendants who laughed too hard, and there wasn't one person unstricken by Harry's glamour up close. Besides the Tomlinson boy, who sought out the tea parlour when he became tired of working up talk with drunk strangers. He sat in a leather armchair and crossed his legs, briefly wondering if he was allowed in here, then dismissing the worry. Nobody would notice he'd gone anyways.

Louis couldn't help but stress now that he had nothing but the fireplace to accompany him. Was this what he'd be doing for the rest of his life, until he passed the business onto his son? What if he never had a son? There had yet to be a woman he wished to marry, let alone have children with. Sure Louis was only 20, he had time, but the thought of all the responsibilities ahead of him were gut wrenching. Business hadn't been going well for their brandy distributing branches since his father had become unable to run it in the big office. Louis liked that he wouldn't have to deal with his father overbearing on him all the time now that he was retired, but did it really mean he'd be attending meaningless balls and forcing all sense of reality away for the sake of money's reputation?

"I haven't got much of a reputation to begin with." Louis found himself saying to the parlour walls. He didn't give a damn about brandy or advertising or the alcohol enterprise. He wanted Paris, and for his thin face to be nameless among brick-townhoused streets, maybe to fall in love with someone who wasn't all about lipstick and tight dresses. Paris was far from Styles Manor.

“Strayed off to my tea room, pretty thing?"

Louis tensed and looked up to discover the host himself leaning on the door arch, stem of a wine glass hung off his middle finger. Harry had a hint of the smirk on his face once more as he took in the brandy associate and toyed with his undone tie.

Louis fought to seem confident in his answer, "Not much for the party scene is all." 

“Then why did you come?” 

“Because I have a place to hold.” 

“You're not holding it too good, you know. They're out there gossiping about how the son of the brandy king can't handle the fruits of his nature.” Harry bit his bottom lip in entertainment. Louis on the other hand, was falling apart by the second.

He dug his nails into his palm in unease, "Are they really?" That was it, his one chance to build respect and now all of that was completely shattered.

Harry gestured over his shoulder, "Let's get you out of here and have you relax some, yeah?"

"Wait, back to the ballroom?"

The Styles boy finished off his wine glass and laid it on the fireplace mantle, shaking his head as he swallowed. "It's too late for that. People are starting to go home, but the reporters will stay outside till much later for catching shots of drunken guests. I promise you, you'll have all respect back if they run a front page with a photo of you with me."

He really had no other choice at this point, if things were as Harry had told them. Louis got to his feet and went to Harry's side, the two starting off across the slightly vacant ballroom, earning a few directed whispers by remaining guests. With a start; Louis realized what they would be thinking, seeing Harry lead someone up the stairs this late at night. With a second surge of rushing heartbeats, Louis wondered if that was Harry's intent all along. In any case there was no backing away.

Most people would have probably caught on by now, and Louis had an inkling thought that maybe he had known, and just hadn't disagreed. Maybe this was exactly what he needed, a scandal to respike interest in the Tomlinson name, an automatic reputation with all of the upper class. Louis grinned cheshire-like at the thought of his father finding out, as he came up the last step with his arm brought tightly around Harry's suited waist. The taller gentleman let out a low chuckle, "Slow down Mr. Tomlinson, the cameras might see." "I hope they do."

 

The rich men continued quietly down a candle-lit hallway as Louis struggled to grasp what he was about to do. This was part of the lifestyle, and Harry was the best thing he could hope for when it came to this scenario. Louis let himself fall into the vibe Harry was giving off, running his tongue over his teeth a moment when the host happened to glance over. Not surprisingly, Harry picked up his pace after that.

They reached the master bedroom and Louis paused to take in the king-sized canopy bed in the center. “Quite a spectacle, innit?” Harry inquired, and Louis nodded as he listened to the clinks of what was surely Harry pouring a drink for them both. This was no time for objecting to whatever label he was pouring, so Louis didn't. He only absorbed the view off the fourth floor window, and leaned on the footboard of the bed.

"Just as an offer of gratitude," Harry murmured, approaching Louis to hand him a filled scotch glass, which Louis promptly drank from. With heavy-lidded eyes, Harry observed Louis' moving throat and cleared his glass.

"Thank you, mister mysterious." Louis said, placing the glass on the dresser.

Harry laughed all-out at the sudden nickname, "Mister mysterious eh? That's a new one."

"Well you've got the whole façade going. All looming and dark and luring me back to your bedchambers in full view of the guests."

"You seem like you'd enjoy that sort of thing. From what i've seen tonight, you're nothing like I expected a young heir to be. But that's alright because you're still as pretty as you were when you walked in," Harry set his glass down with a quiet thud next to Louis', and proceeded to lean over him with one arm stabled on the bedpost.

Louis laughed too now, a bit deliriously. "You're not helping my reputation at all, are you Harry?" 

Harry smiled with a short headshake. "No, Louis. Not really."

 

Louis tried to keep up with Harry’s hunger. Having ridden themselves of clothes, they were now sprawled on the bed with Louis under Harry. He wrapped his thighs around the millionaire's ivory skinned back, letting out short pants as his neck was ravaged by teeth and wet bites, hands winding up through Harry's soft curls.

Harry moved his lips in a nipping trail down his chest with his fingers grabbing at Louis's thighs, along the curve of his stomach, down to his swollen cock where he swallowed down small increments until Louis was keening loudly from Harry's tongue. Louis' hands fisted in Harry's hair, forcing growls of pleasure from him.

Harry lapped at the head of Louis' bucking cock until he felt like the writhing boy below him was close, then he pulled off and reached to his bedside for lube.

Arching his back, Louis moaned in need, "Ha-harry hurry up or I won't last."

"Soon enough, pretty thing."

His own cock throbbing at the sight of Louis undone on his bed; Harry slicked his length up and crawled forward.

Harry spread Louis' legs so they were wrapped around him once more with his ankles crossed on Harry's spine, and worked up into Louis' entrance with his fingers. "Ready?"

"Fuck me."

A devilish grin lit up Harry's face. Then he was pressing himself inside, hands braced on the underside of Louis' thighs, mouth wide in ecstasy.

Louis himself was letting out a cry at the sudden pleasure inside him, reaching his arms up so he could grab the headboard for support. "God, Harry that's amazing, please,"

Harry took that as the go-ahead and began to thrust into Louis roughly, each time rewarded with whimpers or moans, accompanied by the headboard slamming on the wall. There would certainly be a nice article out tomorrow concerning the things heard from this room.

“Please,” Louis whimpered again, turning his head so he faced the window, eyes barely opened enough to see the city lights. He didn’t even know what he was begging for, just more touching, faster, more Harry.

Harry's cock slammed into a particularily good place and they both went weak at the feeling. By now they had both settled into the rhythm of Harry's hips, so Harry leaned down to press his chest against Louis'.

“Fuck,” Harry husked, "It feels so good inside you, so fucking good.” “I'm close Harry, god, don't stop,"

Unexpectedly, Harry was leaning forward and latching his mouth back onto Louis’s collarbone. Louis gasped as the pain rippled through him. The lovebite was conceived much sharper than the ones preceding it had been. Harry continued to rock into Louis but now he was sucking sharply at Louis’s skin, and it began to make Louis feel a little faint, drained, the lights of the city becoming blurred spheres.

Drained. No, it couldn't possibly. "Harry ease up that hurts," Louis breathed. Harry looked up from under his eyelashes at the boy he was fucking, lips lined in a deep cherry color. The boy Louis had come into this bedroom with had been replaced by something else, something with pupils blown with lust but not all for skin. With one final push inside, Harry came and sunk his teeth into the caved spot above Louis' chest. Louis followed after, spilling between them then, body wracked and slowly fading from consciousness.

His hands slid down from the headboard onto the pillows, and his face contorted with pain, tears littering his cheeks.

Something snapped in Harry then, and he pulled out of Louis. "Oh, god. Louis," he wrenched a frightened series of breaths, looking down on Louis' blood and cum stained body. Harry fumbled for his wrist; and whereas the pulse had been racing only minutes before, it was now thudding like he was deeply asleep. This wasn't like the other times. Usually he only fucked his victims, and killed them while they were still in a submersive place of pleasure, not returning to his usual self until the morning after. He'd never snapped back into the non-predator mindset midkill.

But something about Louis' pained eyes had woken Harry up before it was due, made him sympathetic, consumed by sudden emotion that hid the predator away.

"Louis!" He screamed, his own tears falling onto Louis' pale chest as he lifted him into his arms and rushed to the liquor cabinet. There, were not only bottles of scotch to lure his victims under, but bottles of blood for the nights he didn't have one. It wasn't too late to save him if his heart was still beating. He pulled a bottle out hurriedly, but focused more on the wound by his neck. Louis was bleeding out and he couldn't absorb anything while the cut was open, so Harry pinched the small bite marks shut, ripping up a shred of a nearby couch drape to press onto it. Teeth could only bite so shallowly, the bleeding would stop soon.

Never had Harry ever hated who he was so much until now. It's one thing to kill a pompous stranger, it's another thing entirely to kill one who you promised hope to, one with a face that held a hope for you you'd never known.

Harry draped Louis across his knees and held his head up carefully, trying to persuade him to swallow down the scarlet liquid offered to his lips.

"Please," Harry begged quietly, clutching helplessly at the cold skinned weight he held. "Please come back to me, god I'm so sorry,"

With a barely-forced choke, Louis' eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Harry. Upon recognition he started to faintly recoil but Harry held him stronger, "Louis please I'm trying to save you, I'm so sorry, if you want to live you have to drink this it'll all be alright but you have to stay with me."

While Louis wasn't quite all conscious of all that was going on, he drank from the bottle that Harry poured into his mouth for another few seconds, then he was coughing onto the floor and curling his body up with the effort. "Louis," Harry grinned and pushed the wetness at his eyes away with the back of his wrist, setting the bottle back down. "Louis you're alive i'm so sorry Louis," The vampire cradled his unfortunate victim to him with regret.

 

Everything had honestly been a blur of many different surging emotions, desire, shock, disappearance, reassurance, confusion. Louis finally came to in the late morning after, He found himself wrapped in very soft clean sheets, but sheets that were not his. He sat up hurriedly to take a look around. Tiny glimpses of the night before had him highly unsettled, had any of that really happened? It must have because Harry was sat across the room from him, asleep against the liquor cabinet in a navy bathrobe and shadows under his eyes.

Louis didn't know why but he wasn't really afraid. Because he wasn't dead; and it was because Harry had saved him. Harry had also tried to kill him, but that was beside the point.

"Harry?" Louis called dryly. Harry's head lolled up at the sound. face flooding with relief when he saw Louis awake.

"You're really alright," He murmured.

"You bit me, are you...?"

"Yes, and you're going to have an interesting morning."

Louis' heart stuttered in sudden recluse. "Why's that?"

"Many reasons, the first being that you're now a vampire as well, and I have to teach you how to live with that. Secondly because you never came home last night, there's bloody sheets in my washroom, and press are waiting outside."

Vampire. "Can we just stay inside and not deal with all them?" "Oh of course," Harry reassured, standing sleepily. "I won't make you go out there until you're ready. We can stay indoors and do whatever you'd like. But eventually we'll have to sneak out and go somewhere else where police aren't hunting for Harry Styles, suspected murderer."

"Harry I... I get that, because of what you are, you couldn't really control yourself. I'm not going to hold this against you. In fact this whole deal worked out much better than I'd expected."

Harry chuckled and sat on the corner of the bed, "How's that?"

"Not only did I fuck a vampire, and rid myself of my familial obligations to our failed brandy company, I became one myself and I found a wonderful lover in the process."

"Oh, lover, is that what I am now?"

"It's either that or I hate you."

"I guess I'll take lover." Harry sighed, but extended a hand to Louis. "Come on, I've got biscuits downstairs and one of my robes is sure to fit."

Louis took his hand and smiled.


End file.
